User blog:RoadRollerDio/My OC: RollerDIO
RollerDIO is the OC (Original Character) of RoadRollerDio. RollerDIO is a younger look-a-like of DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, and was created as the antagonistic protagonist of RoadRollerDio's finished series from when he was a kid. Powers and Abilities Stand: RollerDIO's Stand is called Crush 100. Named after the Sonic the Hedgehog musicians and Mob's 100% form, this stand's main trait is the ability to warp reality to it's whim. The Stand Stats from JoJo describe the Stand to have an A in Power, B in precision, S in speed, S in development potential, A in range and an S in Durability. Crush 100 is stated to be able to keep up with Polnareff's Silver Chariot, and has reacted to the speed of Archie Sonic many times. Acausality (Type 4): DIO's main defense is his Type 4 Acausality. As described by VS. Battles wiki: Characters with this type of Acausality operate on a different and irregular system of cause and effect than regular causality. This grants them resistance to abilities such as Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Precognition, among others. '''DIO has shown a glimpse of this in a fight with Archie Sonic, who attempted to teleport DIO to his world in order to balance things in his favor. DIO's own words stated that: '''No matter what you try and do to gain an advantage against me, let it be known that even your universe's 'traits' won't protect you this time! (Translated from 12 year old me's bad grammar and spelling) Super Strength: DIO, being from the DC Universe (as contradictary as it sounds), can match up with powerful beings such as Superman and Darkseid. However, in a fight against the latter, DIO was severely beaten and was almost killed. It was confirmed that he was barely using 10% of his full power, while Darkseid was going all out, in an attempt to prove himself superior even when holding back. At 100%, DIO is unsure of what he truly can do. Super Forms: Using the Chaos and Master Emeralds, DIO can transform into Ultimate Life Form DIO. Named after JORGE JOESTAR Dio, ULF DIO is capable of reaching god-like power. While not capable of beating beings like them, The One Above All and The Presence agreed that ULF DIO could be a threat to beings such as the Chaos King and Oblivion. However, DIO will never achieve the power that DC and Marvel's true gods possess, as also stated by the two gods. It does run on a time limit of 30 minutes, due to the immense power ULF has. Ultimate Annihilator: After accidentally absorbing the energy blast of the Ultimate Annihilator, DIO gained its powers to erase beings from existence. People like Archie Sonic and others with resistance to existance erasure can negate this power though. Requiem Stand: In a battle between himself and Diavolo, in a situation involving Gold Experience Requiem, DIO was accidentally stabbed by the Requiem Arrow. With his Stand Crush Requiem, DIO can stop time for as long as he wants, skip time as much as he wants, accelerate time as much as he wants and even negate the power of GER like it was nothing. In a display of his power against the Ancient Walkers from Sonic's world, DIO was capable of reducing them to powerless husks not even capable of being regular beings. This temporarily shut down Sonic's one billionth power ring, but DIO was only doing this as a test. It bears immeasurable speed, and it's limit is unknown, yet to be tested to its full potential. (TBC) Category:Blog posts Category:Original Characters